Forgotten Memories
by TheRainbowKat
Summary: Young alchemists Eriko and Kirei have many hidden memories about their pasts and secrets about themselves. As they travel to Central to research about things in their past, they bump into the Elric brothers, which trigger forgotten memories that they wish would stay forgotten.


[Wow, It's been a while! Well here's the first chapter of my new story! Enjoy!]

* * *

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 1

_Someone was yelling at me. I was being held back. But what was I refusing? The smell of smoke was strong in the air. I could see flames not too far from where we were. I could hear people crying. But what was it? My vision was hazy. There was light but I could barely see. "We have to go!" I yelled. I think I was the one crying. Yes, the one crying was me. But there was someone else crying. A little girl? Who was she? "We have to go see what's going on! We have to help!" I was trying to struggle from the person's grasp. "No!" they said. I could still see flames across the field. They were coming from a house that I was familiar with. It wasn't my house though. It was a friend's. "Why?!" I screamed. The smell of smoke was making me cough and my through was dry from yelling. I was starting to lose my voice. I fell to the ground. I was crying harder. "Why?" I repeated. I could see people walking away from the burning house. They were my friends. We used to be close. So where were they going? "You know why." said a voice above me. I looked to the source of the voice. She was staring down at me with her blue eyes. I was used to those blue eyes. They were always with me. "We can't go back there. I'm sorry." Above me I heard the sound of heavy wings flapping. The night was growing darker. I looked to the sky. The dark silhouette of what seemed to be an eagle was flying away from the forest behind us. "No!" I cried. I put my face in my hands. "Everyone is leaving! Why are we the only ones left here? What's left for us now?!" I looked to the sky where the silhouette was flying into the distance."TELL ME," I screamed. " WHAT'S LEFT FOR US NOW?! WHAT'S LEFT?!" I continued to cry. I could see the faces of my friends flashing in my mind. I wanted to see them once before they were gone for good. I frantically looked up and ran towards the burning house. "WAIT!" said the person who was holding me back before. "ERIKO, NO! DON'T!" I ran towards the flames, the heat of the fire making my face hot. I was beginning to sweat. I ran through the open field. I could hear the footsteps behind me. I had no time. The house was almost in front of me. I was running as fast as I could. I stopped suddenly. There it was. The flaming house. I could feel a tear dripping down my face. I looked around for my friends. Had they already gone? "Where….?" I mumbled. I couldn't see them. I ran to where the front door of the house should be. There was a large tree. The top corner was being scorched by the flames of the house. And there was a road. There were the figures of three people walking down that road. It was them! I tried to call to them but they didn't hear me. "WAIT!" I said reaching a hand out and beginning to run towards them. I could see them turn. It was getting dark out. I could barely see their faces. "What are you doing?" it was her again. I waved to the people. They didn't wave back. Maybe they didn't see me. "It's no use." said the person. The three had continued to walk again. I turned to the person. She looked at me, her blue eyes filled with sadness. "They don't remember you. Remember?" I stared at her. The words echoed in my head. For a moment, memories flashed through my head. I could see their faces in my mind again. I turned back to the road. "But," I said. "What was him name?" I couldn't remember it. I was only able to recall his last name. That was all I ever called him by. "Didn't it start with an E? E…. E….Ed… Edward!" My memories were going blank. Looking back at the people walking away, I called out as loud as I could."EDWARD. EDWARD ELRIC. DO NOT FORGET ME. NO MATTER WHAT. YOU WILL NOT FORGET ME!" he stopped. I smiled. But he didn't turn. He only glanced back. That was all he did…. All he did…. Was turn…. _

_ "AH!" _My eyes opened and my head flew back, hitting a window as I woke up suddenly.

"OW. WHAT THE? WHO THE? WHY THE…..?" I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I then remembered I was on the train. "Oh, right. It was just a dream…"

"Sis, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep."

"Huh?" I turned my head to see my sister, her messy pink hair tied up in a ponytail and her blue eyes mocking me. Blue eyes… I had a weird feeling. Did I dream about my sister? It was such a weird dream. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like a memory.

I stared at her for a moment, still half asleep, trying to understand what she just said. "I was….? Then... why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because," she said, turning her head to look in front of her. I could see her evil smirk. "It was hilarious. I didn't want to stop the comedy show!"

"Sis, you're so mean!" I punched her arm and she chuckled.

"Ha ha ha you know that doesn't hurt. Even if you punched me with your right arm."

I crossed my arms at her. "Oh you be quiet."

She chuckled again. "That's not possible." She looked out the window. "OH LOOK! There's our stop!"

I sighed. "Right," I said. I fixed my pigtails. My hair is the same color as my sister's but her hair is shorter than mine.

Grabbing our stuff, we headed off the train and wandered around the station. We had stopped in a little town before we headed to our main stop. It was rather busy for such a small town. There were lots of people doing lots of busy things.

"Hey Kirei," I said, poking my sister. She turned her head. "What's the name of the city we're at?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug.

"You don't know?!"

"Nope. I forgot."

"Kirei!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to remember these things!"

"I am?"

"Yes you-" my sentence was cut off as I tripped suddenly. I had bumped into someone which caused me to lose my balance. I nearly fell on my face but I caught myself, and my stuff. "I'm so sorry!" I said, turning around to face the person who I bumped into.

"It's alright I guess," he said. "But you should be more careful next time."  
"Right," I said, getting a better look at his face. Goldish blonde hair, gold eyes, not very tall… it all seemed very familiar. I was going to say something but Kirei had kept walking without waiting for me like usual. The person nodded and then also continued to walk. I stared after him then grabbed my bags and quickly walked after my sister.

"Who was that guy…?" I thought as I approached Kirei. "Where have I seen him…?" I tried to think but nothing was coming in my head. I had hit a total blank.

"Eriko!" called my sister. "There's our next train! What have you been doing? Did you trip again? Did you run into someone? Was it a guy-?"

I punched her. "SHUT UP AND GET MOVING." I said. She laughed and walked onto the train.

Once we were on the train, I thought about him again. His face. I felt like I had seen it somewhere before. I felt like I had seen it recently but in the past. I just couldn't seem to recall where I had seen him. I tried to think back. Back into my childhood. There was so much. I thought hard. There was so much I had forgotten. So much I didn't want to think about. But this was bothering me. He seemed so familiar. I looked out the window of the train as it started to move. I sighed. Maybe I had just seen someone like him somewhere before. It was possible.

I turned my head to the sound of footsteps.

"Make way, coming through, 'scuse me!" my eyes widened. It was him again. I glared at him as he walked past us. His next words surprised me. "Yes folks Edward Elric's trying to get to his seat!"

My eyes widened as my dream flashed through my mind. Edward. Edward Elric. Memories started flowing through my mind. This assured me that the dream was not a dream. It was a memory. Most of which, I wanted to forget. He glanced at me but didn't seem to recognize me. Of course he didn't. He didn't in my memory either. I thought about all that had happened in the past. I wish he did still remember me. But he couldn't. We couldn't let him remember us. I wished that we were still friends.

I sighed and looked out the window, remembering those days. Those days when we were children. Those days when we were best friends with the Elric brothers.


End file.
